liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Plan B
Pertaining to Operation Plan B, the Survival Plan for Clan Korval *Drawn primarily — but not only — from the books Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare, and the short stories Breath's Duty, Daughter of Dragons, Hidden Resources *See also the clan's nemesis, The Department of the Interior Preordained by Cantra Plan B lit her screen. A changing array of safeplaces shall be maintained at all times, in the event of immediate, catastrophic threat to the Clan. There is no shame in strategic retreat. Even Jela sometimes ran from his enemies, the better to defeat them, tomorrow. Keep the children safe. Honor without love is stupidity. This by the hand of Cantra yos’Phelium, Captain and Delm, in the Third Year after Planetfall. Plan B, ch 21 Defined by the naDelm Val Con: “Plan B may be called into effect by delm or first speaker in the instance of — imminent catastrophic damage to the clan. It is thus not established lightly, nor do I think it — goes out of force — until the dangerous situation has been resolved. I believe this may be its first use.” Plan B, ch 2 Enacted by First Speaker Pinbeam: Plan B is in effect. Assume our enemy omnipresent and dedicated to Korval’s utter ruin. Contact no one, for we cannot know which alliances stand firm and which are rotted out from the core by the work of our enemy. Arm the Passage. Secure yourself. Repeat: Plan B is in effect. Keep safe, brother. (First Speaker, Nova) Plan B, ch 21 Explained to Priscilla "A message from the First Speaker, to the point, as always." She frowned at the amber letters. "Plan B? What does that mean?" He sighed, and she felt the tightness of the shoulder muscles under her fingers. "Plan B . . ." He paused, then continued, very carefully. "It means that the Dutiful Passage is from this moment forward acknowledged to be exclusively on the business of Clan Korval. It means that we unship our weapons and free ourselves of cargo. It means that other Korval ships, where possible, will take over parts of our route." He shifted, then stilled. "It means that Korval is in deadly danger, that the First Speaker has evacuated the Clan from Liad..."Carpe Diem, Dutiful Passage Foreseen by Mad Delm Theonna *Sealed message under passcode protection on Dutiful Passage’s computer: Refer to Plan B? But surely -- The screen shimmered and a message box appeared in the bottom left corner, rapidly filling with text. TACTICAL DEFENSE POD 77 ON-LINE. Plan B, ch 30 Noted by dea'Gauss From Breath's Duty (A note in a dusty dropbox, addressed to Daav) The message had chilled him to the very bone. “Plan B is Now in Effect,” it said in neat, handwritten, Liaden characters. No signature. He recognized the handwriting, familiar to him from his former life, when he had been Delm Korval and this man had taken hand-notes of his orders. dea’Gauss. He felt a relief so intense that tears rose to his eyes. dea’Gauss was alive. Or had been. He blinked and looked again at the note. The date was not as recent as Clonak’s news. Plan B: Korval was in grave danger. Daav had debated destinations. Lytaxin -- world of a solid ally. Liad itself was surely to be avoided with Plan B in effect!Breath’s Duty deplored by Kareen (From Daughter of Dragons) Patience had not been so easy of late. First, she'd been forced to the conclusion that the calling of Plan B, however much she deplored it, fell within the realm of the First Speaker's duties. It was in the diaries, after all, and consistent with the protocols. Next, she'd found herself dispatched to multiple errands, most of which any servant might have performed in ordinary times. Then, finding that Luken bel'Tarda's role was set as the one who would guide their mission, she'd had to deal with what he called "the grinding and polishing of small wheels" as the children were gathered, informed of their situations, and in several cases, armed. She had arranged and conferred with what patience she could muster, discovering in the man the Delm had appointed her son's protector in her stead — the amiable, babbling rug merchant — someone of quick insight, resilience, and a way with children. Then had come the machinations placing her as the one to receive this or that of the late-arriving parcels, and providing her with one last chance to add to the confounding of their enemy. . . "Now, attend me, if you please! My library must not fall into the hands of Korval's enemies. I have here, for an example, partial copies of diary entries outlining the early Plan B arrangements. We must not . . . ."Daughter of Dragons On Runig's Rock From Hidden Resources He knew what Plan B meant. More, he knew that people could die. That people did die. Even people one cared about. But not, he thought, Father. He's far too clever. He will have --He will have done SOMEthing . . . He swallowed again, and it was abruptly intolerable, lying here with his thoughts whirling, and the children asleep around him. Syl Vor sneezed again. Quin gritted his teeth and sat up in his bunk.... "Father hasn't signed in," he said slowly. "Not once since --since Plan B . . ." "Ah, I had forgotten that you held the access codes to the Roster," Luken said gently. Quin pressed his lips together and said nothing... "It's no shameful thing," Luken murmured, "to hope. Nor would you be alone, did you take up the habit. We each of us hope for a Balanced outcome, and a speedy return home. Here, we hope for the safety of those who actively expose themselves to danger, while they hope to prevail, so that they and we will be reunited and that soon."Hidden Resources Off Runig’s Rock Val Con inclined his head, by way of bringing the meeting to order, and started right in with the first order of business. “Jeeves reports that the house defense systems are online and armed,” he said. “While we of course no longer have the additional benefit of the planetary defense net, we are reasonably secure. I therefore propose that we bring Korval’s treasures home.” “Korval’s treasures.” Those were the children, sent away to a remote safeplace when first Plan B had gone into effect, guarded by the two eldest of the clan.Ghost Ship, chapter 12 Misc Plan B, thought Pat Rin, and then said it, softly: “Plan B is in effect. Korval is beset, Natesa the Assassin. We have gone into hiding.”I Dare, Day 286 The sharp-faced man had been Liaden. Plan B specifically warned him away from Liad — and from Liadens. I Dare, Teriste, Casino District By every iteration of Plan B he had ever memorized, Luken bel’Tarda and Kareen yos’Phelium were responsible for the safety of the children. If his mother and Luken were -- dead . . ..I Dare, Teriste, Casino District Quin: Plan B had brought the family into open contention with their enemies, and Plan B had brought them here -— here where his father, now the Boss, might insist that the proper study of a gently born Liaden was the history of warring turfs, the balance of power between east side and west side, the weather —- always the weather -- and the details of neighborhoods and . . .Roving Gambler References Category:Clan Korval